Fate Testarossa
Fate Testarossa, known as 1st Captain Testarossa ''' to the battle droids and shortened to '''Captain Testarossa by Grievous, is one of the protagonists in The Stories of the Heroic General Grievous (series). She was Nanoha Takamachi's rival, and later best friend and partner. She and Nanoha first clashed during the Jewel Seed Incident on Earth, where Fate was trying to collect the Jewel Seeds for her abusive mother, Precia Testarossa. Defeated by Nanoha and abandoned by her mother, Fate becomes a member of the Time-Space Administrative Bureau, where she solved numerous cases on her home planet of Mid-Childa. She likes a hero Kaleesh cyborg General Grievous of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Personality, Appearance and Powers Personality Fate is a very serious and strong-willed person. At first, she was rather cold to Nanoha, but starts to show her kind and protective side after realizing how much Nanoha has reached out to her. Learning of her own origins has led her to question herself, and at times wonder about her own worth, but after seeing Alicia in the Book Of Darkness, she has come to see herself as her own person. She is especially driven to solve incidents similar to the one that happened with her mother, and ensure that other children do not have to suffer like she did. Fate tends to worry about others fairly often, especially Nanoha in wake of the incident in which she was nearly crippled, and her children, Erio, Caro and Vivio but will not hesitate to spank them if they do something wrong. As a result, she is more permissive and protective as a parent than Nanoha , running over to Vivio when she trips rather than having her come to her. Despite her toughness, she is shown to be very shy at times, often blushing several times around General Grievous when he compliments her outfits such as her Barrier Jacket. She really cares for the General and is upset at the other girls for getting in her way of dating him. Appearance Fate has long, blonde hair and deep red eyes. She tends to dress in a lot of black and yellow, mixed in with a few reds, which also forms the patterns of her Barrier Jacket. She is tall, and is at least a few inches taller than Nanoha, and is a little shorter than the average B1 battle droid. Powers .]] Fate's magical abilities developed at an astonishing rate, according to Linith. Thanks to her lightning-type Mana Conversion Affinity, she learned electricity-based attacks faster than other magical types, something that her mother Presea also specialized in. At the age of seven, she had already mastered several abilities to the point of not requiring the incantations. Behind her tutor Linith's back, she also studied how to create and handle familiar. Her command phrase for her shooting abilities is "Fire!" Fate specializes in mid-range and melee attacks, preferring speed to power and endurance. This was a result of the training that her mother demanded, which sacrificed the flexibility of a wide range of abilities for raw speed. Fate is widely considered to be the fastest character in the Nanoha universe and is able to keep up with anyone without any speed-enhancing spells (which would make her even faster). After the events in Nanoha, she trains with Chrono Harlaown to address the gaps in her initial training. Fate is an expert in aerial combat, on par with (if not better than) Nanoha herself. Barrier Jacket Fate's Barrier Jacket is mostly black. When she was younger, she wore a black swimsuit with an attached pink skirt and maroon belts. She also wore a black cape with red lining on the inside. After Bardiche is upgraded to Bardiche Assault, she gained a few new forms, such as the Lightning Form, which gave her more protective armor, and Sonic Form, which greatly changed her costume to more athletic looking gear, and sacrificed protection for greater speed. When she got older, her Barrier Jacket changed again: her current form is the Impulse Form, which resembles more of an office suit, complete with a coat and a white cloak. She still wears the metal shoes and the silver gauntlet that she wore in the Lightning Form. Her second form is Sonic Drive, which is the completed version of the old Sonic Form. Here, it's similar to the old costume, but it doesn't have the shorts. Fate's offensive powers and speed increase drastically in this form. Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Members Category:TSAB Members Category:2008 Separatists Category:Mages